gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Salvatore Leone
Salvatore Leone (1937 - październik 2001) jest sycylijskimSalvatore Leone: Just A Business Man - artykuł w gazecie Liberty Tree donem Mafii Rodziny Leone, która ma siedzibę w Liberty City. Donem został podczas podczas walk o to stanowisko w połowie lat 80. Ma syna Joey'a,Leone: Like Father, Like Son? starszego wujka,Fragment misji The Sicilian Gambit: Salvatore Leone: "Hej, wujku! Jak się masz? Dobrze wyglądasz." nieznanego brata i kuzyna, który został zabity przez członków Sindacco Family.Fragment filmu The Introduction: Salvatore Leone: "Sindacco i Leone? To niemożliwe. To niemożliwe, odkąd twoi ludzie zatłukli mojego kuzyna." Jest również zaręczony z Marią Latore.Fragment misji Contra-Banned: Salvatore Leone (o Marii Latore): "Czemu się z nią ożeniłem?" Mieszka w willi w Saint Mark's w Portland, w Liberty City. Występuje w grach Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas i Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Głosu tej postaci użyczył Frank Vincent.Wpis z IMDb Historia Początki oraz Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas left|150px|thumb|Salvatore Leone i [[Maria Latore w 1992]] Salvatore Leone urodził się w Palermo na Sycylii w roku 1937.Hiszpańska wersja GTA Wiki Donem Leone Family został podczas wojny o to stanowisko w połowie lat 80. Po roku 1992 Salvatore i jego syn Joey przenieśli się do Liberty City, gdzie Salvatore zamieszkał w swojej willi w Saint Mark's. Salvatore zgodził się dać mafii Sindacco Family, 5 milionów dolarów, aby zainwestowali te pieniądze w kasyno Pałac Caliguli (mieszczące się w Las Venturas), ale tylko wtedy kiedy zdobędzie kontrolę nad papierami.Fragment filmu The Introduction: Salvatore Leone: "Możesz mieć te pieniądze." Johnny Sindacco: "Możemy?" Salvatore Leone: "Jeśli dacie mi kontrolę nad papierami." To kasyno należało odtąd do tych dwóch rodzin oraz do Forelli Family.Fragment filmu The Introduction: Salvatore Leone: "Daj mi się zastanowić. Wchodzę w interes, biorę 1/3 udziałów z tobą i Forellimi, a potem pozwalam, byście dla mnie zarabiali?" Salvatore wyznaczył wtedy Kena Rosenberga, byłego wspólnika Forelli Family, aby prowadził kasyno dla tych trzech rodzin.Fragment filmu The Introduction: Salvatore Leone: "Potrzebujemy prawdziwego idioty. Gościa, z którym możemy robić co chcemy. Ok, jest taki prawnik, użyty do upadku Forellich na Florydzie. Słyszałem, że szuka roboty. Właśnie wyszedł z odwyku czegoś tam." Jednak, po przybyciu do kasyna, mówi Rosenbergowi, że chce swoje pieniądze z powrotem.Fragment filmu The Introduction: Salvatore Leone: "To ja jestem pracą! Ja i moje pieniądze. Chcę je z powrotem, i to szybko! (...) Znajdź sposób, aby odzyskać te pieniądze jak najszybciej. Zrozumiano?" right|thumb|Artwork Salvatore'a z gry GTA: San Andreas Podczas, gdy jest w Las Venturas, zaprzyjaźnia się z Carlem Johnsonem, który w Liberty City pracował dla jego syna Joey'a Fragment misji Swobodne lądowanie: Carl Johnson: Przed współpracą z obecnym tu panem Rosenbergiem miałem przyjemność pracować z pańskim synem, Joey'em, jeszcze w Liberty City. Salvatore Leone: Znasz mojego Joeya? To dobrze. No dobra mały. Co mogę dla ciebie robić? i z jego przyszłą żoną Marią Latore.Fragment misji Swobodne lądowanie: Maria Latore: Tu masz kanapkę. Salvatore Leone: Co to za ślicznotka? Salvatore najpierw wykorzystuje Carla, aby zatrzymał zabójców z mafii Forelli, którzy lecieli do Las Venturas chcąc go uśmiercić. Po tym, Salvatore wysłał Carla do Marco's Bistro w Liberty City. Carl jednak pracował dla Triady i razem z nimi napadł na "Pałac Caliguli", kradnąc dużo pieniędzy. Salvatore po tym dzwoni do Carla, odgrażając się jemu, jego rodzinie i przyjaciołom, jednak nie wiadomo czy wykonał te pogróżki. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories thumb|left|Artwork Salvatore'a z gry Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Po roku 1992, Salvatore wraca do Liberty City, a w 1998 wita Toniego Ciprianiego w mieście, po czterech latach od jego wyjazdu, lecz odsyła go do Vincenza Cilliego. Po pomocy Toniego w ucieczce z Paulie's Revue Bar, Salvatore zaczyna dawać Toniemu pierwsze zadania: najpierw chce od niego, aby dogadał się w sprawie pewnej przysługi z Jane Hopper, liderem zamieszek w dokach.Fragment misji The Offer: Salvatore Leone: "Chciałem tylko żeby szefowa Związku zrobiła dla mnie pewną przysługę... a ona żąda ode mnie zapłaty! Wszystko czego chcę to 24-godzinny dostęp do doków podczas strajku. Strajku, który sam pomogłem zorganizować, bo chciałem żeby moi chłopcy mogli rozładować trochę towaru, a teraz jestem po uszy w gównie!"Fragment misji Frighteners: Salvatore Leone: "Słuchaj, te typki ze strajku - denerwują już mnie konkretnie. Wygląda na to, że niektórzy z nich zaczynają widzieć sytuacje po mojemu... ale bardziej potrzebujemy "nawrócić" ich grube ryby."Fragment misji Rollercoaster Ride: Salvatore Leone: "Powinienem zamówić zamach na tę dziwkę. Ona mnie wykańcza! Dobrze, ja też mogę sobie zagrać na tych zasadach. Toni, dostarczysz jej wiadomość ode mnie!" Po pewnym czasie wysyła Toniego na transakcję narkotykową między rodziną Leone, a Kartelem Kolumbijskim, do Portland Harbor. Jednak, tę transakcję przerywa najazd policji. Toni jednak, ucieka z narkotykami. Po tym zdarzeniu, Salvatore odwiedza bar ze striptizem rodziny Sindacco (Paulie's Revue Bar), prowadzony przez informatora rodziny Leone JD O'Toole. Następnie, Salvatore zostaje porwany przez mafiosów z Sindacco, lecz ich plan zgniecenia samochodu z donem Leone w zgniatarce, udaremnia Toni. Wtedy Salvatore z pomocą Toniego i kilku gangsterów z Leone przejmuje Dzielnicę Czerwonych Świateł. Salvatore, wtedy zleca Toniemu (przez JD'a) śledzić Massima Toriniego, który wydaje się mu podejrzany.Fragment misji Calm Before the Storm: Joseph Daniel O'Toole: "Słuchaj, słyszałem że Sycylijczycy próbują złamać pokój między rodzinami. Sal ma dziś ważne spotkanie w swojej posiadłości. Chodzi o to, ze podejrzewa wtyczkę. Chce by ktoś pojechał za tym kolesiem i wybadał co on wyprawia." Po tym ostrzeżeniu, Salvatore chciał rzekomo mianować JD'a na członka mafii Leone, lecz zostaje on zastrzelony przez Mickey'a Hamfistsa, na polecenie Salvatore'a, za rzekome zdradzanie mafii. Podczas tych zdarzeń, relacja Salvatore'a z żoną, Marią Latore, zaczynają być coraz gorsze.Fragment misji Contra-Banned: Salvatore Leone: Zamknij się, niewdzięczna suko. Jeszcze jedno słowo i ci wpierdolę. Maria Latore: Och, znalazł się twardziel. Co zrobisz? Uderzysz mnie? Salvatore Leone: Taki mam zamiar... Maria Latore: Ostatnio tylko tak mnie dotykasz. Salvatore Leone: Czemu do cholery miałbym chcieć cię dotykać? Nie lubię używanych rzeczy. Nie słuchasz się mnie. Maria Latore: Ja? Słuchać ciebie? Co? Salvatore Leone: Tak! Robisz jak ci się podoba! Maria Latore: Och proszę. Wiesz co? Tatuś miał rację kiedy mówił, że nie jesteś niczym więcej niż tłustym dupkiem... Salvatore Leone: Tak, tak, tak, tak... Maria Latore: Cześć, Toni... Chcę moją forsę, staruchu! Salvatore Leone: Wynoś się stąd szmato. Maria Latore: (...) Już ci nawet nie staje stary grzybie! Salvatore Leone: Nie dla ciebie. Nie lubię używać publicznych toalet zdziro! Maria Latore: (...) Skąd wiesz? Bardziej interesują cię faceci! Salvatore Leone: A ty jesteś szczęśliwa tylko wtedy kiedy masz majtki w okolicach kostek i stoisz tyłem do ściany! Jezu - widziałem króliki, które dymały się mniej od ciebie! Maria Latore: Pieprz się, Salvatore Leone, chujogłowy damski bokserze z jebanych Włoch! Salvatore Leone: Mam się pieprzyć? Sama się pieprz! Choć w sumie, już robiłaś to chyba z każdym! Salvatore, wypierany z Portland przez wrogie rodziny Forelli i Sindacco, zaczyna tracić dzielnice: Wzgórza Hepburn i Callahan Point na rzecz Diablos i Triady. Wysyła Toniego na Wzgórza Hepburn, aby razem z mafiosami z Leone, bronił tej dzielnicy,Fragment misji Sindacco Sabotage: Salvatore Leone: "Mamy na głowie Diablos kręcących się na naszym terenie w Hepburn! Dostajemy w dupy!" Toni Cipriani: "(...) O nic się nie martw szefie! Wszystkim się zajmę." a następnie wysyła go do Callahan Point, aby zabrał pieniądze z magazynu, wysadzonego w powietrze przez Triadę.Fragment misji The Trouble with Triads: Salvatore Leone: "Toni, słuchaj. Mam do odebrania cholernie dużo kasy z magazynu w Callahan Point. Nie ufam nikomu innemu." W końcu, Salvatore zwraca się przeciwko Toniemu, myśląc że mówi on o nim za jego plecami.Fragment misji Driving Mr. Leone: Salvatore Leone: Nie próbuj zrobić ze mnie głupka, dzieciaku. Zgrywałem głupka, gdy twoja matka jeszcze nie miała syna. Toni Cipriani: O co ci chodzi? Salvatore Leone: Wiem, co o mnie mówisz za moimi plecami. Masz mnie za idiotę? Co? Tak myślisz? Salvatore, po zrozumieniu błędu, wyjawia Toniemu, że jest pod naciskiem burmistrza miasta, Rogera Hole'a, kontrolowanego przez rodzinę Forelli,Fragment rozmowy telefonicznej z Tonim: Salvatore Leone: "Słuchaj, Forelli mają burmistrza w garści." który próbuje zrzucić na niego winę za całe zło w mieście.Fragment misji Driving Mr. Leone: Salvatore Leone: Popadam w paranoję Toni. Prawdziwą paranoję. Tylko dlatego, że myślę, że wszyscy mnie nienawidzą, wcale nie znaczy, że jest tak naprawdę, wiesz o czym mówię? Ktoś chce mnie dorwać. To ten pierdolony burmistrz! Obwinia mnie za cały ten syf, który ostatnio się dzieje. Za wszystko! Nie tylko za to co zrobiłem faktycznie, ale za wszystko. Salvatore i Toni uciekają na Wyspę Staunton, używając nieukończonego mostu Callahan i ukrywają się w Newport. thumb|left|Salvatore Leone w roku 1998 Po ucieczce na Wyspę Staunton, Salvatore każe Toniemu zabić burmistrza Hole'a i ukraść jego telefon. Po tym, Salvatore awansuje Toniego''Fragment misji Making Toni:'' Salvatore Leone: "Toni, mój chłopcze, dzisiaj staniesz się kimś!" i wysyła go do biznesmena Donalda Love'a, który chce zostać następnym burmistrzem.Fragment rozmowy telefonicznej z Tonim: Salvatore Leone: "Ale my przejmiemy kontrolę nad całym Ratuszem. Znam pewnego kolesia, który zrobi wszystko by dostać stołek. Jest kompletnym dupkiem, wiec idealnie się nadaje. Powiedziałem mu, ze zapewnisz mu zwycięstwo w wyborach... dla nas!" Toni zaczyna pracować dla Love'a, wykonując różne zadania (nie zawsze legalne), aby mógł zostać burmistrzem.Fragment misji Steering the Vote: Toni Cipriani: "Jak idzie kampania?" Donald Love: "Wybory za pasem - musimy pamiętać że każdy głos się liczy! Sztab wyborczy O'Donovana zaczął kampanię uliczną. My też mamy nasz wóz wyborczy, więc zabieraj się i roznieś trochę kiełbasy wyborczej w mieście!"Fragment misji Cam-Pain: Donald Love: "On ma za sobą wielu ludzi, różnego rodzaju przez niego oszukanych ludzi, jeśli wiesz o co mi chodzi. Uważam ze powinniśmy zatrząść ich wiarą w demokrację, jeśli wiesz o co mi chodzi."Fragment misji Friggin' the Riggin': Donald Love: "Antonio, dobrze cię widzieć! Nie jestem Demokratą, ale nawet ja zauważę, że liczenie głosów idzie nie tak jak powinno. Wiedziałeś że Forelli mają udziały w firmie produkującej nowe maszyny do głosowania? (...) Zdecydowanie nie możemy im ufać. Nie, najlepiej będzie jeśli stanie im się jakaś SPORA awaria, jeśli wiesz o co mi chodzi."Fragment misji Love & Bullets: Donald Love: "Forelli będą próbowali się mnie pozbyć, nie?" Toni Cipriani: Nie martw się, ja będę stał na pozycji strzelniczej."Fragment misji Counterfeit Count: Donald Love: "Sondaże wyborcze mówią że idziemy łeb w łeb! Czas na plan B. Ukradniemy parę niepodliczonych głosów i podmienimy je na nasze karty." Ostatecznie Love przegrywa rywalizację z Milesem O'Donovanem.Fragment misji Love on the Rocks: Prezenter telewizyjny: "Mimo że nie można udowodnić żadnych powiązań między Donaldem Love a zorganizowaną przestępczością w Liberty City, to wydaje się, że jego przyjaźń z gangsterami takimi jak Toni Cipriani, źle wpłynęły na jego wizerunek w oczach wyborców. W ostatnich godzinach jego popularność gwałtownie spadła. Jest uznawany za kogoś, kto nie pasuje do biura..." Toni, na żądanie Salvatore'a, Fragment rozmowy telefonicznej z Tonim: Salvatore Leone: "Po drodze spotkaj się z moim człowiekiem w Aspatrii. Pomoże nam przycisnąć Sindaccos i Forellich." zaczyna pracę także dla skorumpowanego policjanta Leona McAffrey'a, atakując obie wrogie rodziny, Forelli i Sindacco z jego pomocą.Fragment misji Sayonara Sindaccos: Leon McAffrey: "No wskakuj, Toni, przejedźmy się... spotkamy się z twoimi starymi znajomymi, rodziną Sindacco. (...) OK, ja prowadzę, ty zacznij strzelać!"Fragment misji The Whole 9 Yardies: Leon McAffrey: "Yardies chcą zagarnąć ziemie Forellich w Newport. Masz za zadanie zwabić żołnierzy Forellich do szpitala w Rockford. Yardies będą tam na nich czekać."Fragment misji Night of the Livid Dreads: Leon McAffrey: "Yardies mają małe problemy z nowo zdobytym terenem w Newport. Wygląda na to, ze Sindaccos chcą im go odebrać."Fragment misji Munitions Dump: Leon McAffrey: "Forelli nie żartują. Nieźle się ostatnio dozbrajają - zapewne na czarną godzinę. Transportują broń w ciężarówkach do Fortu Staunton. Będzie zadyma." W tym samym czasie, Toni pomaga Salvatore'owi w wojnie z rodzinami Forelli i Sindacco. Najpierw Salvatore porywa, a później zabija asystenta burmistrza, aby dowiedzieć się więcej na temat dona rodziny Forelli, Franco Forelli.Fragment misji Caught in the Act: Salvatore Leone: "Na małą pogawędkę z asystentem burmistrza o Franco Forellim."Fragment misji Caught in the Act: Salvatore Leone: "Teraz mam zamiar zatopić to gówno!" Po tym, Salvatore osobiście jedzie do Fort Staunton, aby szpiegować Forellich, lecz zostaje złapany w pułapkę. Toni ratuje go ze środka strzelaniny.Fragment misji Search and Rescue: Salvatore Leone: "Szpiegowałem Forellich w Fort Staunton gdy rozpętało się piekło! Sindaccos rozpoczęli wojnę z Forellimi, a ja jestem w samym centrum tego gówna!" Don rodziny Leone, podczas tego zdarzenia, odkrywa, że rodziny Sindacco i Forelli próbują rozpętać wojnę między rodzinami. Salvatore jednak, założył w samochodzie dona Sindacco mechanizm sterujący, który zostaje użyty przez Toniego do zepsucia spotkania.Fragment misji Taking the Peace: Salvatore Leone: "Pomajstrowaliśmy trochę przy aucie Pauliego Sindacco." Toni Cipriani: "Co ja mam zrobić?" Salvatore Leone: "Paulie właśnie jedzie na spotkanie z Forellimi - próbuje zawrzeć pokój. Urządzenie znajdujące się w furgonetce pozwoli ci przejąć kontrolę nad autem Pauliego i popsuć im spotkanie." W międzyczasie, ktoś dowiedział się, że to Sycylijczycy są odpowiedzialni za wojnę pomiędzy Forellimi, a Sindacco. Salvatore wysyła Toniego, aby zabił tego informatora, aby obie wrogie rodziny mogły nadal wzajemnie się osłabiać.Fragment misji Shoot the Messenger: Salvatore Leone: "Toni, pewien mądrala dowiedział się, że Sycylijczycy są odpowiedzialni za wojnę między Sindaccos a Forellimi. Jedzie teraz na spotkanie z Franco Forellim. Będzie lepiej dla nas, jeśli Franco o niczym się nie dowie, a wojna będzie nadal trwała. Pozbądź się tej papli." [[Plik:Salvatore Leone (LCS - 2).jpg|thumb|right|Salvatore Leone, w ubraniu więźnia, podczas misji Rough Justice.]] Po przegranej Love'a w wyborach, FBI aresztuje Salvatore'a, oskarżając go o działalność w mafii.Fragment rozmowy telefonicznej McAffrey'a z Tonim: Leon McAffrey: "Hej twardzielu. Tu McAffrey. Federalni dorwali twojego szefa, Salvatore'a. I są naprawdę wkurwieni." Toni, odgrywając rolę adwokata, Lionela,Fragment misji Rough Justice: Policjant: "Oto pański prawnik, panie Leone." Salvatore Leone: "(...) Słuchaj, yyy... Lionel, nieźle wyglądasz." odwiedza Salvatore'a w areszcie, a on każe mu zaatakować Forellich używając Southside Hoods.Fragment misji Rough Justice: Salvatore Leone: "Uderzmy na nich obu! Z tego co widzę, wszyscy mogą być zadowoleni z takiego obrotu spraw. Gnoje. (...) Dzięki - Toni - naprawdę znaczysz dla mnie wiele - wiesz o tym. Będziesz potrzebował wsparcia. Zwerbuj ludzi z ulicy. Okej?" Przy następnym spotkaniu, Salvatore zleca Toniemu zabójstwo dona rodziny Sindacco - Pauliego Sindacco, który próbuje uciec łodzią z miasta.Fragment misji Dead Reckoning: Salvatore Leone: "Zabij Pauliego Sindacco. Jego rodzina jest już w tym mieście skończona! Ale on, myśli że może cały czas uciekać, jakby nie miał długów do spłacenia. Jestem w kiciu przez tego drania! Teraz ten skurwiel zapłaci za wszystko." Przy kolejnym spotkaniu, Salvatore każe Toniemu pokrzyżować plany Yakuzie, która przy pomocy broni ciężkich, składowanych w Aspatrii chcą przejąć kontrolę nad miastem.Fragment misji Shogun Showdown: Salvatore Leone: "Po trzecie, słyszałem ze jebana Yakuza chce przejąć kontrolę nad całym miastem. Poza tym, wszystko w porządku! Po tych wszystkich latach spokojnej kontroli zostaliśmy spłukani na dno rynsztoka! (...) Yakuza posiada pokaźny zapas broni w Aspatrii. Nic ich nie zatrzyma!" Toni Cipriani: "Zobaczymy." Don mafii Leone wkrótce potem został oskarżony, dlatego prosi Toniego o eskortowanie go do sądu,Fragment misji The Shoreside Redemption: Salvatore Leone: "Tak, ale Sycylijczycy nie chcą pozwolić na to, bym dotarł do budynku sądu. (...) Tylko upewnij się że będę miał swój dzień w sądzie!" gdzie po procesie został wypuszczony.Fragment misji The Shoreside Redemption: Salvatore Leone: "Dobrze być znowu wolnym..." Salvatore po powrocie do swojej willi zwraca całą uwagę na Sycylijczyków, którzy chcą pokoju, lecz Salvatore chce go na swoich warunkach.Fragment misji The Sicilian Gambit: Salvatore Leone: "A teraz dzwonią Sycylijczycy, chcą pokoju. Wszyscy chcemy pokoju! Ale mojego, nie ich jebanego układu!" Salvatore i Toni próbują porwać burmistrza O'Donovana zanim zrobią to Sycylijczycy,Fragment misji The Sicilian Gambit: Salvatore Leone: "Gazu, Toni. Jeśli się nie mylę, to Sycylijczycy jadą po burmistrza. Musimy do niego dotrzeć przed nimi.") jednak, Sycylijczycy porwali go i zawieźli na latarnię morską Portland Rock.Fragment misji The Sicilian Gambit: Salvatore Leone: "Te dranie już go O'Donovana zabrały!"Fragment misji The Sicilian Gambit: Salvatore Leone: "Myślą że mogą się ukryć w latarni morskiej!" Salvatore i Toni, po dotarciu na latarnię, zabijają Massimo Toriniego''Fragment misji The Sicilian Gambit:'' Salvatore Leone: "Urwę ci jebany łeb i nasram do szyi!", ratują burmistrza i przywożą go do willi Salvatore'a, przypominając mu, że od teraz pracuje dla rodziny Leone.Fragment misji The Sicilian Gambit: Salvatore Leone: "Hej! Pan Burmistrz! Właśnie uratowaliśmy pana przed tymi szalonymi Sycylijczykami!" Miles O'Donovan: (...) "Och tak, że pracuję dla was." Następnie, Salvatore godzi się ze swoim wujkiem,Fragment misji The Sicilian Gambit: Wujek Salvatore'a: "Ahhhh Salvatore, jasność sytuacji to wszystko czego potrzebowaliśmy." Salvatore Leone: "Tak wujku. Doceniam to." Wujek Salvatore'a: "Więc teraz wszystko gra? Między tobą a Starym Kontynentem?" Salvatore Leone: "Tak, między mną, a wszystkimi moimi ludźmi." a na koniec dziękuje Toniemu za jego pracę i daje mu pół miliona dolarów.Fragment misji The Sicilian Gambit: Salvatore Leone: "Tak. Wszystko w normie. Bardzo dobrze Toni, bardzo dobrze. Zawsze wiedziałem ze porządny z ciebie dzieciak. Uratowałeś mi dupę parę razy. I doceniam taką lojalność. (...) Dobry pracownik. To lubię. Pełen szacunek. Więc mam dla ciebie to obiecane pół miliona." Grand Theft Auto III left|thumb|Salvatore Leone w roku 2001 31 marca 2001Artykuł na stronie Liberty Tree został napisany 1 kwietnia, a w nim, napisane jest, że Salvatore został wypuszczony dzień wcześniej. Salvatore wygrał proces w sądzie federalnym. Został zatrzymany za uchylanie się od płacenia podatków, a urząd skarbowy znalazł nieprawidłowości w jego finansach ($450 000 nieznanego przychodu). Salvatore wygrał proces, ponieważ ława przysięgłych uwierzyła mu, że pieniądze te pochodzą z nielegalnego importu sosu pomidorowego z Palermo. Był on pięciokrotnie przetrzymywany w areszcie, podczas pięciu procesów sądowych pomiędzy 1998 rokiem, a 2001. Adwokat Salvatore'a, Maurice Goldberg, powiedział po wypuszczeniu Salvatore'a, że jest on dyslektykiem, dlatego jego papiery były w nieładzie. right|thumb|Artwork Salvatore'a z gry GTA III W październiku 2001, Salvatore nadal prowadzi Leone Family w ich wojnach z Triadą, Diablos i Kartelem Kolumbijskim. Claude - główny bohater tejże gry - zapoznaje się z nim poprzez Toniego Ciprianiego przy okazji spotkania w jego willi. Salvatore odprowadza Claude'a na bok i mówi mu, że widzi przed nim wielką przyszłość w jego mafii.Fragment misji Salvatore zwołuje naradę: Salvatore Leone: Widzę przed tobą wielką przyszłość, chłopcze... Następnie prosi go, aby wziął gdzieś Marię na wieczór.Fragment misji Niańka: Salvatore Leone: Hej, Maria! Rusz dupę! Głupia suka, zawsze się tak zachowuje. A oto i ona, jedyna w swoim rodzaju królowa piękności! Co tam robiłaś tyle czasu? Cokolwiek to było, na pewno straciłem na tym jakieś pieniądze. Salvatore potem zleca Claude'owi kolejne zadanie: każe mu podążać za Curly Bobem, ponieważ podejrzewa, że sprzedaje on tajemnice Mafii Rodziny Leone, Kartelowi Kolumbijskiemu. Claude odkrywa, że spotyka się on w dokach z Cataliną i Miguelem i gdy oni się oddalają, zabija go. Po odkryciu, że Kartel ma sprzedawczyka, Salvatore chce, aby ich fabryka SPANK-u, która prawdopodobnie mieści się na łodzi w Portland Harbor została zniszczona. Daje to zadanie Claude'owi i ekspertowi od ładunków wybuchowych 8-Ball'owi. Fabryka SPANK-u zostaje zniczszona, a Salvatore zleca Claude'owi ostatnie zadanie, przed jego awansem w mafii: chce, aby Claude odwiózł do zgniatarki samochód z dowodami. Salvatore wysyła Claude'a do tegoż samochodu, lecz Maria ostrzega go, że Salvatore zamontował bombę w tym pojeździe, gdyż miał układ z Triadą, co do Claude'a. Po spotkaniu Claude'a z Marią, wyjaśnia mu ona, dlaczego Salvatore chciał go zabić. Później, oboje uciekają na Wyspę Staunton, do przyjaciółki Marii, Asuki Kasen.Fragment misji Ostatnie prośby: Maria Latore: Posłuchaj, Salvatore podejrzewa, że kombinujemy coś za jego plecami, dlatego postanowił sprzedać cię Kartelowi. Nie mogę do tego dopuścić. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że to moja wina... To ja mu powiedziałam, że między nami coś jest... Nie pytaj mnie, po co. Sama nie wiem. Posłuchaj, na terytorium mafii jesteś poszukiwany, ja też chciałabym się stąd wyrwać. Widziałam już za dużo śmierci, zbyt wiele krwi. Mam starą dobrą przyjaciółkę... Nazywa się Asuka. Możemy jej zaufać. Po tym zdarzeniu, Claude zaczyna pracować dla Asuki, która, aby upewnić się, że Claude nie pracuje dla Mafii, wysyła Claude'a do Portland, aby zabił Salvatore'a, kiedy będzie on wychodził z klubu Luigiego. Po śmierci Salvatore'a, mafia Leone próbuje zabić Claude'a, wysyłając za nim płatnych zabójców,Fragment misji Pod obserwacją: Asuka Kasen: Moja wtyczka w policji donosi, że Mafia obserwuje nasze lokale w całym mieście. Prawdopodobnie usiłują cię wytropić. (...) Załatw tych głupawych szpiegów i raz na zawsze zakończ tę wendettę. i potem strzelają do Claude'a kiedy tylko znajdzie się on w Saint Mark's. Ciekawostki right|thumb|Plakat filmu Badfellas * Salvatore Leone występuje na plakatach filmu Badfellas w GTA III. Jest to odniesienie do filmu Chłopcy z ferajny, w którym występował Frank Vincent (aktor udzielający Salowi głosu). Salvatore na plakacie wygląda tak, jak w wersji beta GTA III. Te plakaty można znaleźć m.in. na ścianie klubu U Luigiego w Dzielnicy Czerwonych Świateł w Portland, Liberty City. * Dom podobny do domu Salvatore'a występuje w Grand Theft Auto IV na wzgórzu w Alderney. Zamieszkuje go Jimmy Pegorino). Występ w misjach Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Swobodne lądowanie (pracodawca) *Bistro Saint Mark's (pracodawca) *Rozbijanie banku u Caliguli (telefon) Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Home Sweet Home *Don in 60 Seconds *The Offer (pracodawca) *Ho Selecta! (pracodawca) *Frighteners (pracodawca) *Rollercoaster Ride (pracodawca) *Contra-Banned (pracodawca) [[Plik:Salvatore Leone (III - beta).jpg|thumb|Salvatore Leone w wersji beta GTA III.]] *Salvatore's Salvation *The Guns of Leone *Sindacco Sabotage (pracodawca) *The Trouble With Triads (pracodawca) *Driving Mr. Leone (pracodawca) *A Walk in the Park (pracodawca) *Making Toni (pracodawca) *Caught in the Act (pracodawca) *Search and Rescue (pracodawca) *Taking the Peace (pracodawca) *Shoot the Messenger (pracodawca) *Rough Justice (pracodawca) *Dead Reckoning (pracodawca) *Shogun Showdown (pracodawca) *The Shoreside Redemption (pracodawca) *The Sicilian Gambit (pracodawca) Grand Theft Auto III *Salvatore zwołuje naradę *Niańka (pracodawca) *Równo z trawą (pracodawca) *Cios w serce: Akt I (pracodawca) *Ostatnie prośby (pracodawca) *Sayonara Salvatore (śmierć)